Kid Colt Outlaw Vol 1 6
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Wolf * Jan Striker Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Trapped in the Hidden Mine! | Synopsis2 = Kid Colt rides into the town of Chaneyville, a town where outlaws hide out to stay safe from the law. Walking into a local saloon he bumps into another man who tries to start a fight. However, the Kid is a faster draw and shoots him dead. Kid Colt is then approached by a local named Snake Sorenson who is impressed by the Kid's gunslinging skills and invites him into the saloon for a drink. When Sorenson learns who Kid Colt is, he offers him instant membership in his gang. After some drinks, Kid Colt decides to retire for the night and Sorenson tells him to meet the next day to discuss why his gang is hiding out in the area. However, Kid Colt has no intention of sleeping and when things quiet down that night, he quietly rides out of town. However, just out of town he is ambushed by a man with a rifle. Kid Colt easily downs the man and demands to know why he is being shot at. The man introduces himself as Chris Durbin, he explains that Snake Sorenson kidnapped his daughter so that he would reveal the location of his mine. The only problem is that Durbin does not remember where it's located as a mishap with dynamite sealed off the mine entrance and scrambled his memory if it's location. This, however, did not stop Snake from kidnapping his daughter and holding her ransom for the mines location. Kid Colt agrees to help Chris Durin rescue his daughter and rides back into Chaneyville. He meets with Snake at the saloon and Sorensen takes him inside to meet two more men who are joining up with their crew. Kid Colt decides to use this opportunity to try and break up Sorensen's gang, and acts as though the two new men insulted him and "avenges" the disrespect by gunning them down. When a third outlaw tries to shoot Kid Colt in the back, another gunslinger named Stan Greville shoots the man dead, saving the Kid's life. After introductions, Snake takes Kid Colt upstairs, confiding in the fact that he does not trust Greville. They walk past the room where Sylvia Durbin is being kept captive and go to Snake's office. There Snake's men have left him what he suspected all along: evidence that Stan Greville is really an undercover US Marshall. Having searched the man's saddle they found warrants for the arrest of Sorensen's gang and Kid Colt. When Sorensen rushes down to shoot Greville dead, Kid Colt "accidentally" slips, throwing off Snake's aim so he only wounds Stan. Stan manages to get get to his horse and blaze out of town, but Sorensen gathers a posse (including Kid Colt) and sends them out to hunt down Greville and kill him. Riding out on his own, Kid Colt stumbles into the sight of Stan's rifle aim, but Chris Durbin, who is working with Greville tells him to stand down. Kid Colt tells Greville and Durbin to hide out while he goes back to town and rescues Sylvia. Kid Colt knocks out the guard and grabs Sylvia. However, when they get to the outside of the saloon it's just as Snake and his men are returning from their hunt. Pinned down, Kid Colt starts gunning down the men when Sylvia's guard revives and tosses a stick of dynamite at them. The pair roll away and the blast blows a hole open in the floor, coincidentally enough opening an entrance to the lost Durbin mine. They duck down into the hole and find more dynamite. When Snake and his men come bursting in looking for them, Kid Colt tosses a stick up at them, the resulting explosion kills the entire gang. When Kid Colt returns Sylvia to her father, he also hands over the warrants to Stan Greville. Greville tears up Kid Colt's warrant and allows him to go free. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Snake Sorenson Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = The Things in the Cave! | Synopsis3 = Tex Taylor and Alkali Ike are relaxing near the train station. Tex reads a story about some men who held up a train and stole $50,000 in Fargo City who are on the loose. Just then a train rolls in and an explorer named Professor Jenkins who is looking for nearby Mayan Ruins. Ike knows the area and the Native Americans call it "The Adobe of the Clawed Devils" because of legends of creatures with claws that come out of the ground like moles. They soon arrive at the site of the Mayan temple and Ike warns that the area is unstable and could be subject to a rockslide if they are not careful. However, Jenkins is eager to get up to the abandoned temple even though it'll be dark soon. When Tex and Ike try to follow Jenkins pulls a gun on them and threatens to shoot them if they don't stay away. Tex easily disarm, and soon after they hear what sounds like hammering coming from the ruins. They go in to investigate and follow the sound to a slab of stone which they quickly move out of the way and find a secret passage. They find Professor Correl and his daughter Mavis who were trapped in the passage. The professor is out cold and Mavis explains that she and her father were exploring the cavern. When her father didn't return she went after him and found him like he is and was trapped in the tunnel. The Professor revives and tells Jenkins that he found the Mayan god-idol and. Jenkins admits to following them, seeking to capitalize on the idol instead of having it put in a museum. He then pulls out another gun and grabs Mavis and uses her as a hostage to force the others to lead him to the idol. Not wishing Mavis to be harmed, Tex and the others agree to help. However, as they go deeper into the temple they are warned by people inside that they have detected the intruders and they will die. They are soon attacked by white men dressed in Mayan clothing. Tex and Ike fight back, gunning down two of the men and capturing a third. Tex forces him to confess that they are really the men who robbed the train in Fargo City, and that they were hiding out in the temple, and put on the ancient Mayan clothing in order to scare away anyone who might come snooping around. Suddenly the lamps go out and Jenkins tries to shoot Tex, but Tex is a faster draw and shoots him dead. Hearing something inhuman moving around in the temple, Tex covers the others as they flee out of the temple in the darkness. They rush out just as an avalanche begins and they run to cover as the temple is buried for all time. With the idol lost forever, the Correl's leave on the next train out. When Tex is convinced that the "mole people" were nothing more than outlaws in disguise, Ike makes that questionable when he shows him what he pulled off Tex's shirt as they were escaping the temple earlier: A long claw like object that neither of them can explain. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Bandits * Other Characters: * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}